


The Fate of Princess Leia

by sparklight



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nominally about why Vader takes Leia to the Death Star instead of interrogating her on the Devastator, actually about how Palpatine lends out his apprentice at the drop of a hat (or a super laser, in this case).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of Princess Leia

They had barely returned to the _Devastator_ before Vader addressed the man beside him without stopping, and thus forcing the man to _nearly_ jog to keep up with him.

"Ready an interrogation droid and the proper drugs and set our course for---"

"Lord Vader!" the poor officer stuttered to a stop when he realised he'd interrupted his commanding officer, but straightened his back and lifted his chin for the half a moment of silence that only Darth Vader's respirator filled.

"What is it?" The low, intent tone easily conveyed the 'this better be good' sentiment, and the officer twitched straighter - if that was possible.

"The Emperor requests an update, my lord!" Few would begrudge the way the man's voice went up slightly in the register right at the end, but it seemed he didn't need to worry. Vader stared for a second, then barely twitched his helm to the captain beside him.

"Hold the jump, Captain, but keep the ship ready." Not waiting for confirmation, Darth Vader strode away, crossing the ship in a minimal amount of time that, undoubtedly, would still be considered too long. His master had become quite _concerned_ regarding successful reports concerning the rebels, lately.

But then, given that they had ramped up their activity, that was, perhaps, to be expected. As was the silk-soft, sharp voice expressing _disappointment_ over the continued _lack of success_. His master wasn't interested in the military particulars and realities (harder to find a relatively small and definitely mobile force equipping hit-and-run tactics than one which was large enough to go toe-to-toe with you and did so), he merely saw his apprentice's failure in crushing the rebellion.

He had simply accepted quite a while ago that what was an _explanation_ would be seen as an _excuse_ ; and perhaps it even _was_ , for _surely_ they - he - should've destroyed the rebellion by now.

With a slight shake of his helm, Vader knelt on the holopad and dipped his head as the connection went through, allowing the image of the Emperor to flicker up, larger than life, in front of him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Of course, he already knew what this was about, so it was... not exactly necessary, that. But it was as much rote greeting by now as much as it settled something within from the way his master's mouth thinned just faintly.

"Dispense with the pleasantries, Lord Vader. How did your little game of hide and seek go?" his master said, tone sliding from sharp to _nearly_ mocking.

"The ship has been captured, the crew dispensed of or captured for later interrogation, and the rebel who received the plans has been secured, my master. I was about to begin interrogation procedures."

The shadow of the hood hid any suggestion of his master narrowing his eyes, but his lips thinned minutely again, before they relaxed into a smile.

"Very good. _Who_ is the traitor to our order?"

Vader blinked, not at the question but rather the incomprehensible little twitch that wanted to escape, one which carried the even stranger impulse _not_ to tell. To mask his... lapse, Vader dipped his helm again.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, my master." The impulse died somewhere between the pressure of the control switches on his chest and his mouth, settling down into the usual muted swirl within him. Vader discarded his confusion over what it had been in the same moment as well, focusing back on his master.

"... Ah. To be expected, perhaps. Good work, my friend. Why don't you have her accompany you to the Death Star?"

Perhaps it was just as well he wore a mask, because that not-suggestion left him blinking, lifting his head again.

"... master?"

His master was smiling now, but for what reason Vader couldn't tell.

"I wish you to supervise the Death Star's maiden voyage, Lord Vader. You will put all your capabilities at Governor Tarkin's disposal, in whatever way he might wish to use them, during this. Meanwhile you are to convince Senator Organa to give us the information we seek." The smile widened and there was a definitive... chuckle at the end.

Vader dipped his helm again, keeping a reign on the first stirrings of annoyance and resignation both.

"As you wish, my master. We will have the location of the rebel base soon."

"See to it that you do, Lord Vader."

The connection terminated and the room was abruptly _empty_ again in a way that a terminated comm call couldn't account for. Rising to his feet, Vader activated his comlink.

"Captain, ready a shuttle and bring the Princess on board while you and the _Devastator_ proceed to the fleet rendezvous point."

What his master wanted his master got, after all.


End file.
